


【初代光】陈旧的信（一）信件系列短篇

by Aquarius_Persephone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Persephone/pseuds/Aquarius_Persephone
Summary: （初代光，光无性别设定可随意代入，bg bl都可）（涉及5.3剧透，慎入）（设定在5.3拂晓回第一世界之前）（ooc有，慎入）（渣文笔，慎）（微博@鲨发发）
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

陈旧的信（一）

在跟着拂晓一行人离开第一世界之前，光又一次来到了这座幻影城市。

非常神奇，这座城市的以太能量并没有随着创造其主人的消失而消散，一直留在这里。漫无目的的游荡，光也不知道自己到底在寻找着什么，自那之后他就再也见不到自称为他友人的古代人幻影。

光路过十四人委员会时，有一扇曾一直紧闭的房门打开了，他走进房间，这应该是一间办公室，不同于其他的建筑，那个人的非常仔细的还原了房间内的每一个细节，扑面而来的生活气息和熟悉感让光有些不适应。

轻轻坐在椅子上，干净的桌面上放着不少厚重的书籍和资料，拉开抽屉，光发现了一沓被收纳整齐的信件，上面的收件人是非常漂亮的古代文手写体：Azemu。

光的手有些颤抖，打开了放在上面的第一封信。

亲爱的阿泽姆席：

请原谅我替那个人擅自做主给你写了这封信，要知道按照那家伙的性格再这么下去他会把自己憋死的，而且这已经严重影响到了他的工作，毕竟想要亲耳听到现任爱梅特赛尔克席的心声实在是太难了呀，不如指望一下卡部斯会说话怎么样？

身为创造局局长，也许不应该干涉十四席们的生活和决定，但是作为你们两个最好的朋友，我觉得有些问题必须要解决一下。

他就任的消息你是从拉哈布雷亚老师那里知道的，这样的情况我并不意外，毕竟无论我怎样劝说，他都不肯亲自告诉你这个事情，嗯，而且姑且算得上是好消息吧。你们之前似乎有因为工作上的事情闹过矛盾，我想这可能是他不愿意面对你的原因？

毕竟我亲爱的朋友，你比我们都早一步参与实践工作，在那之后我们的会面变得少之又少，你经常琐事缠身，偶尔的一次见面也是匆匆结束，你的身影似乎亚马乌罗提消失了。

哦当然了，并不是说这样不好，谁都有自己的工作和生活，只不过有一点我想我必须提醒你，碰到困难的时候是否可以依靠一下你一直以来信赖的朋友们，而不是依靠 暴力 蛮力解决问题，尤其是因为这样的事情你多次和他动手……我想你完全理解错了他的意思，他并没有嘲讽和贬低你的意思，噢好吧虽然他说的话听上去是这样，但其实更多的是担心你，并痛恨自己并不能帮上你什么忙。

不要对此感到惊讶我的朋友，那家伙的不直爽正是他的可爱之处不是吗？

啊对了，还有一件事，你在知道他就任的消息之后第一时间赶回亚马乌罗提是非常正确的选择，但是你当着所有人的面直接闯进他的办公室，并在里面闹出了不小的……嗯，动静。

不要误会，对于你们在里面做了什么我并不好奇，也不想知道，可是我亲爱的朋友，请记住无论发生什么样的事情，他一定不会做伤害你的事，你会如此的愤怒找到他，一定也是因为他对你十分重要不是吗？

很多时候思考太多并不是什么好事，追随自己的本心，跟随自己的本意，很多事情也会迎刃而解，他并没有你想的那么冷漠刻薄，就算摘掉他的面具他的表情也不一定是你所看到的那样，那家伙对你的关心，可是远远超过了你的想象啊。

你也并没有你想象中的那么聪明，噢我没有在骂你，要知道局中这迷旁观者清。你对他的在意程度也没有你想的那么简单，你越想在他面前证明自己，你越在意他的看法，就是越在意他。

其实整件事情非常简单，我亲爱的朋友，你有没有想过重新正视一下你们之间的关系？

比如说，恋人？

你永远的朋友

希斯拉德

AMET.6732写于创造物管理局


	2. 陈旧的信（二）信件系列短篇

陈旧的信（二）

……

“你永远的朋友，希斯拉德，AMET.6732写于创造物管理局……”

垂下手中的信笺，信中所描述的事情他很熟悉，但又很陌生，那些是十分遥远且不属于他的回忆，或者说，那是属于阿泽姆的回忆。

阿泽姆、希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克是非常好的朋友……

光拿起信，目光停留在“恋人”那段文字上，一些记忆碎片出现在了他脑海中，焦虑的等待，激烈的争吵，和那个令人窒息的深吻……

一切，恍如隔日。

光再次拿起信翻到背面，不同于前面漂亮精致的古代文，背面的字迹任情恣性，整段文字一笔而下十分漂亮，字里行间的每一个起落转折，都深深刻进了他的心里，触目惊心。

是哈迪斯的字。

“看来是创造物管理局不够忙，还有时间管别人的闲事？看在阿泽姆的份上，下不为例。”

光笑了出来，眼前浮现了他被友人看透的心思的窘迫模样，恼羞成怒写下这段话。

可是，这明显是寄给阿泽姆的信，为什么会被爱梅特赛尔克看到并在背面留下批注呢？

带着疑问，光拿出了第二封信。

亲爱的阿泽姆：

你的来信我收到了，最近你整个人都透露着恋爱的甜蜜气息，真让人羡慕啊。

关于你来信提到的几个问题，我想我没有办法给出全部的解答，毕竟现在他最亲密的人是你，不过我的建议也许可以为你提供一些帮助。

首先第一个关于你们两个谁更强的问题……

请容许我翻个白眼，我亲爱的阿泽姆，为什么你会提出这样的问题？哈迪斯是你的伴侣，是你的爱人，打架输给他难道是很丢人的事情吗？还是说你从未发现他在成为爱梅特赛尔克席之前，一直在让着你吗？至于原因，我觉得也许你直接问他本人会比较好。

第二个问题，关于哈迪斯是不是成为爱梅特赛尔克之后变强了……

请参照我对第一个问题的回答。

第三个问题，看到你能问出这样的问题，身为你朋友的我真的十分欣慰的，这不再是一道战力问题！你在认真地在考虑你们相处的方式。

我觉得，与其闭言不谈相互猜疑，不如试着把自己想说的话直接说出来更有效果，你一直都是这样的不是吗？相信我，哈迪斯不会因为你们的关系变得比以前更亲密，就对你的直言不讳抱有不满，毕竟那个家伙是行动派，比起让他说，他可能会选择直截了当地做？

一直以来你们都是最默契的伙伴，只要正确传达了彼此的意愿，对方就一定能理解，不是吗？

最后，我亲爱的阿泽姆，你很强，你需要的是信心，而不是到处去找人打架，一个强大的人并不仅仅只有战力，坚韧而强大的内心更为重要，相信你能明白我的意思，聪明的十四席。

你永远的朋友

希斯拉德

AMR.6733写于创造物管理局

**Author's Note:**

> *AMET. ：Amaurote 特殊计时方式，ooc，他们应该不会用年月日的方式吧……  
> 脑洞来源于群内，群友在捞漂流瓶，然后扯到爱梅会不会写信  
> 大家想了半天都觉得，爱梅是不可能写的，哈迪斯可能还有点可能……  
> 之前个人想过怎么虐光呆，现在想想，事后信件杀这种事情可太棒了（大拇指）！  
> 系列不知道会写多少，脑洞蛮多的，随缘叭~


End file.
